I Don't Want You To Go
by kinseyjo
Summary: Monday mornin' is such a rush, here it is again, sneakin' up on us... Carolyn Dawn Johnson songfic! EO! SMUT!


_**A/N: SMUT! You guys love it, don't you? Bad girls! Songfic, Carolyn Dawn Johnson – Don't Want You to Go. R&R sweeties! XO, KJ**_

**Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me!**

--

I groan his name as he places tiny kisses along my collarbone. "Elliot. Honey, stop. We have to… oh that feels so _good_. Honey we have to…" I sigh, a noise he recognizes as me giving in.

"Wow, I'm getting good," he says cockily. "Last time I had to give you an orgasm before you gave in."

"Shut up and kiss me," I laugh, bringing his face up to mine. Sunday nights are my favorite. He's always in a good mood from spending all day with his kids. Plus he's spent all day with his kids, so he misses me. I love it when he misses me.

"I missed you today," he breathes, as if on cue.

"I love it when you miss me," I gasp, out of breath from kissing him. He kisses me on the lips, once, twice, quick soft kisses.

"I better go," he says. It's the fourth time he's said that. The first time we had just gotten done twisting up the sheets in my king sized bed. The second time we were making out on the couch, and he had just put his shoes on. The third time was right after he'd taken me up against the front door, fully clothed, my fingernails digging into the leather sleeves of his coat.

"It's already one," I agree, sadly.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, babe," he smiles, opening the front door. I trail my fingers down his chest and hook my hand in the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer to me. Kissing his lips quickly, I wind my free hand around his neck and thread my fingers into his hair. "Olivia," he says warningly.

"Sorry," I grin, pulling back. I push up the sleeves of his blue striped dress shirt that I'm wearing, only to let them fall back down over my hands again.

"That shirt's a little big," he says, a smile on his face that I know is there because he likes seeing me in his shirt. Especially when it's only got two buttons done.

"I don't care. I love it. I think it smells like you," I say.

He leans closer and nips my shoulder where the shirt has slipped down. "I think it smells like _you_," he replies.

"Okay, honey. For real. Time to go," I say.

"Okay. I love you, Liv."

"I love you too. Goodnight," I kiss him once more and shut the door behind him. I watch out the sidelight as he jogs down the sidewalk to the Tahoe parked in the driveway.

_Monday mornin' is such a rush  
Here it is again sneakin' up on us  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
This is the part you know I don't like  
We say goodbye and then we kiss goodnight  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
I know it's one o'clock  
And we said you'd be gone by ten  
So much for those eight hours  
I swore that I'd get in_

Once he's driven off, I turn off the porch light and head for bed. Clicking off the light in the hallway, I go into my bedroom and crawl into the safe haven of the 300 thread-count sheets. I pull the other pillow in front of me and wrap my arms and legs around it, breathing in his scent. I love how he smells. Every time after we make love, I could lie in this bed for days, just laying in his scent. I glance up at the alarm clock again, trying to gauge how much sleep I can get before I have to get up for another Monday of work. Gah. Four hours. Not much, but it'll be worth it. I hate it when he has to leave. I love the weekends we work. Cap always gives us Monday off, or at least puts us on call. We can lie around all day and sleep in until we inevitably get a call. I wish the perps in this city could all have a relationship like ours. Maybe they'd take a day off every once in awhile. I drift off to sleep, visions of my partner and best friend dancing in my head.

_I know I should get some sleep  
I'm at the beginnin' of another long week  
But I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go  
I guess another minute wouldn't do no harm  
Why not spend it in each other's arms  
Cause I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go_

What feels like hours later, but according to the clock is only a few minutes, I hear his key in the lock. I gave him that key for an emergency. Lucky for me, he has a different definition of emergency than most people. I hear his keys clink softly into the glass dish on the table in the hall and I listen for the sound of his shoes dropping on the rug next to the door. When I hear him padding softly down the hall, I shut my eyes and fake being asleep. My bedroom door opens and closes again as he comes in and shuts it behind himself. I open my eyes to tiny slits so I can watch him strip out of his clothes. When he pulls this "come back five minutes later" stunt, this is my favorite part. He crosses his arms over his chest and pulls the black tee shirt off. He's facing away from me and I almost gasp out loud at the play of the powerful muscles in his back. The man is seriously just amazing to look at. I know it's a cliché, but I can't help but compare him to some big jungle cat. He's so powerful, but sleek and graceful all at the same time. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, sliding the zipper down before he takes them off and throws them over the back of the chair in the corner. He reaches down and pulls off his socks, leaving him in only a pair of black boxer-briefs. I make sure to look asleep so he doesn't know I've been undressing him with my eyes while he's been… well… undressing. He goes around to the other side of the bed and pulls the comforter and sheet back, crawling in behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle back into his embrace.

_We always say just one more kiss  
But it always seems to never end like this  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
A few dozen then a couple more  
Before we know it it's after four  
Uh-huh-huh yeah  
I know tomorrow my best friend will be my coffee cup  
Cause here we go again  
Watchin' the sun come up_

"You're awake, aren't you?" he asks. I smile as I feel his voice vibrate through his chest, thereby vibrating through my back. My favorite guilty pleasure is sitting in his lap, my head against his chest while he talks to me. Or talks on the phone. Or just… talks. The vibration of his deep smoky voice has such a calming effect on me… I can't even explain it.

"Maybe," I turn my head to look at him. I close my eyes and kiss him lightly before I drown in the pools of blue ice looking back at me.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more," I reply, knowing exactly where this is going. Same place it goes every Sunday night.

"Show me," he challenges.

"I need sleep," I say.

"I'll bring you coffee," he offers.

I roll to my other side and kiss him gently. "Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah," he groans, spearing his fingers into my hair as I kiss down his chest.

"Well what girl in her right mind would turn down coffee?" I tease. He lets out a choked laugh as a response as my fingers trail down his abs to his waiting erection. I slide my hand beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and caress the satiny skin softly. "Mmmmm…" I hum as I kiss my way back up to his lips. His mouth is open slightly and there's a concentrated look on his face. I almost laugh at how hard he's trying to hold it together. I take the opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth to duel with his. We're lying on our sides facing each other and he slides his thigh up in between mine. I slide down a little bit, needing the pressure of his leg to ease the ache between mine. He grins at me in the darkness; I can feel his smile against my mouth as he pushes his leg up a little farther. I groan my appreciation. His fingers fumble slightly with the buttons on my shirt – his shirt – as he works to get me out of it, or at least get himself under it. His fingers graze over my nipple and between that and the pressure between my legs I'm about to come. My hands scramble down his sides to the waistband of his boxers in an attempt to remove them from his body. His hand that isn't rubbing my breast reaches down to help me. With a team effort, we manage to get the offending garment off of him and my fingers trace over the soft skin of his manhood again. He groans into my mouth. He has one hand on my breast and the other has replaced his knee between my legs. He pushes two fingers inside me and I squirm, trying to ease the painful ache of my body needing another orgasm.

"What do you need, honey? What do you want me to do?" he asks.

"Me," I respond simply.

_Yeah, I know I should get some sleep  
I'm at the beginnin' of another long week  
But I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go  
I guess another minute wouldn't do no harm  
Why not spend it in each other's arms  
Cause I don't want you to go  
No baby, I don't want you to go_

He rolls me to my back and smiles as he feels my knees drop apart. "Shameless. Hussy." he accuses me.

"Only for you," I reply with a grin as he sheathes himself inside me.

"Good to know," he responds, pushing in the rest of the way. He pulls almost all the way back out, only to push back in. He sets a quick, steady rhythm and I'm clinging to him, hanging on for dear life, because I know that soon, very soon, I'll be flying through space like an astronaut on speed.

"Elliot… you feel so good," I whisper, my tongue tracing the shell of his ear, stopping to place a gentle bite on the lobe.

"You too, baby. So good. So tight. So hot. Like you're going to melt me."

I squeeze my muscles together, an attempt to pull him over the edge I'm teetering on. It works and soon his breath hitches in his throat as he pushes into me one more time – just enough to send me soaring. I dig my fingernails into his back, mentally promising to kiss the red marks I know I've made.

"You're pretty damn good at that," he says a few moments later when I'm lying sated in his arms.

"You don't suck, Stabler," I tease.

"Oh yeah? I _don't suck?_ Is that a compliment, Benson? I'm not really sure how to take it."

I laugh lightly, not saying anything. He knows he can make me come in about five seconds flat if he has to. Hell, he's done it.

"I _don't suck._ Wow. I'm… I _don't. suck._ What kind of woman tells a guy he doesn't suck? Sounds like you need a reminder of how much you enjoy this," he says. I can feel him hardening, still inside me.

"Elliot," I laugh. "What I need is sleep baby. Eight o'clock is going to be here before you know it."

"I'll bring you coffee," he vows again.

I quickly shift our positions so I'm on top and he's gazing up at me out of those gorgeous blue eyes. "Well in that case," I say, leaning down to kiss him gently. "Why don't you show me?"

_Hey  
I know tomorrow my best friend will be my coffee cup  
Cause here we go again  
Watching the sun come up yeah_

I know I should get some sleep  
I'm at the beginnin' of another long week  
But I don't want you to go  
No I don't want you to go  
I guess another minute wouldn't do no harm  
Why not spend it in each other's arms

Yeah I don't want you to go  
I don't want you to go  
I don't want you to go

--

_**A/N: Hot enough for you? Need it hotter? Hee! R&R! XO, KJ  
**_


End file.
